


Goodbyes (Drabble)

by Pjhjigglypuff



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjhjigglypuff/pseuds/Pjhjigglypuff
Summary: "daniel, i..i don't know, really, but let's see okay.  i wish you all the best daniel. goodbye"





	Goodbyes (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble and i wrote it for about 45 mins. and this is only an exchange of dialogue, not detailed really. sorry for any mistakes. i just like to write something, even if it's not good, i'm an amateur so pls. bare with me : )
> 
> and if there are some of you waiting for an update of my 2park fic, yes if there is anyone hehe..i will finish it i promise. it's just nielwink is overwhelming me these past few months.
> 
> so here's a nielwink drabble. 
> 
> thank you : )

"daniel what the fuck did i do? why are you yelling? just tell me why are you acting like this? tell me?"

"you.fucking.didn't.know? really? ah ok, let me refresh your memories jihoon. first, today is our 3rd year anniversary and let me guess, you FORGOT! why? because you're so fucking busy being a slut to your fucking boss. and here i am anxious if you will like my surprise or what?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M NOT A FUCKING SLUT!"

"oh really, then what do you call when your right hand are busy travelling to the chest of your handsome boss and then your left hand is on his neck? TELL ME!!! oh wait, of course, you always told me that you're just doing your best so he will fucking promote you because your ass is so tired of doing all the shits that your officemates asked you to do, isn't it?"

"you know what daniel, yes you're right, because i'm a fucking SLUT who will stomach all this dirty deeds just to get me a promotion so we can both have a decent life, because you enjoy yourself too much in front of your video games and too lazy to look for a FUCKING JOB."

"...."

"and guess what daniel, i'm done. because i just forgot our 3rd year anniversary doesn't have you the right to call me a fucking SLUT because this SLUT is feeding your hungry stomach 3 times a day for what, for 2 years already! and this, this is what i get??!! GET OUT!!"

"i'm sorry jihoon, babe, jihoonie"

"oh you still have the balls to call me babe huh. get out daniel, pls. before i drag you out of my apartment"

"jihoon, you know i don't have any place to go if you kick me out. i promise i'll look for a job, babe pls"

"daniel, i've been hearing those words for the last 2 years already and you didn't do anything. everyday for the past 2 years, i came home with all your mess in the living room, while playing video games. i even cooked dinner for the both of us. and the dishes, you barely washed it. i woke up early to prepare us breakfast and you didn't even try to help me clean the house. you know i love you so much daniel, i would do everything for this relationship to last, but i think my patience is only up here. this is not an easy thing to do, but pls. if you still have any respect left for me, you will leave me in peace. i think i need to love myself more before i can love someone else again. goodbye daniel, i hope when we see each other again, we are both better and successful person."

"jihoon, i..i'm really sorry. i love you so much and i don't have any excuse of what i've done in the last 2 years. i know i took you for granted and take advantage of your kindness and your love for me. yes, i will do my best to be a better person and when that happens, i will look for you. i will come back to you, but pls.can you wait for me? i only want you jihoon, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. please?"

"daniel, i..i don't know, really, but let's see okay. i wish you all the best daniel. goodbye"

"goodbye jihoon, thank you for everything and i'm really sorry. i love you so much. i promise i will see you soon with a better version of me"

"i really hope so daniel. i love you too so much"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading : ) kudos and comments are highly appreciated, but just reading it already means a lot to me : )


End file.
